Yashiro Uchiha
was a member of the Uchiha clan and the Konoha Military Police Force. Background Yashiro, alongside Tekka and Inabi, went to question Itachi about his absence from the clan meeting that was kept the night before. He then told Itachi that they had no intention of treating him any different because he was an Anbu and his father, Fugaku had stated that he would watch over him. As Yashiro questioned Itachi about Shisui Uchiha's death, presenting Itachi with Shisui's alleged suicide note telling him that they had analysed and confirmed the handwriting to be his, he stated that he hoped that more evidence would turn up. As Itachi accosted them for their words, Yashiro cautioned Itachi that he would not go unpunished if he betrayed the clan, before being violently attacked by Itachi. As Yashiro questioned Itachi about how he had changed since becoming an Anbu, Fugaku appeared and accosted Itachi for his actions. Fed up, the three men asked Fugaku to issue the order to arrest Itachi, but after Itachi apologised, Fugaku claimed that Itachi was simply worn out from his duties and the men left.Naruto chapter 222, pages 2-19 In Book of Dark Night, Yashiro was a major conspirator in the Uchiha clan's plans to overthrow Konoha's government. He secretly received information from the masked man, which he fed to Fugaku in order to encourage him towards a coup, unwilling to take any of the responsibility for himself. On the night of the Uchiha Clan Downfall, Itachi snuck in to Yashiro's home, killing his parents, his wife, and his son; Yashiro fled to save himself. When Itachi caught up to him, Yashiro tried to place the blame on the masked man, causing Itachi to reveal that the man was now helping him wipe out the Uchiha. Realising he'd been manipulated by the man, Yashiro offered to call off the coup, and when that didn't work he begged for his life. Itachi used Tsukuyomi on Yashiro, causing him to experience days of torture in mere moments. When Yashiro was no longer able to speak coherently, Itachi cut off his head. Personality Yashiro seemed to be a very straightforward and prideful man. Deep inside, however, he's proven himself to be a precociously and cowardly man, as he relayed the masked man's information to Fugaku to avoid taking any responsibilities for the clan's uprising himself, instead discreetly urging his leader to take action. Yashiro values his own life more than his clan's pride, as when Itachi killed his immediate family, he tried to flee and plead for mercy, going as far as to turn back on the coup he was so eager on. Appearance Yashiro had ash-grey hair and squinted eyes which he only opened when he activated his Sharingan. He wore the standard Uchiha clan outfit which consisted of a short sleeved, high-collared purple shirt that bore the Uchiha crest on the back along with a pair of brown pants. He also wore a pair of black arm guards, bandages around his legs and and a light-coloured obi with a dark line running through it. While on duty, he wore the standard Konoha shinoibi outfit with the symbol of the police force on its shoulder. Abilities Yashiro possessed keen analytical skills and good leadership abilities. Even the leader of the Konoha Military Police Force, Fugaku Uchiha, praised his skills. As an Uchiha, Yashiro was one of the members that was able to awaken his clan's kekkei genkai: the Sharingan,Naruto chapter 222, page 9 which granted him basic abilities such as seeing the flow of chakra, the ability to easily recognise genjutsu and different forms of chakra, some predictive capabilities as well as the ability to copy techniques that the user sees amongst other things. Trivia * The name Yashiro means . References de:Yashiro Uchiha